Eterna City
Eterna City (Japanese: ハクタイシティ Hakutai City) is a city in the region of Sinnoh; it is an older city, showing the signs of history. There is a rather large statue of an ancient Pokémon (in Diamond, it is named as , in Pearl, , and in Platinum, it is a combination of both) on the east side of town. The statue was once the main center of festivals in the town, although signs of the town's culture and rituals have started to slip away. Of late, both Team Galactic and Cynthia become interested in the statue. After the National Pokédex has been obtained and the player has visited Pal Park, Professor Oak appears in the southernmost house in the city. A woman in the Pokémon Center will give the player Pokétch app #6, the . Beside the Pokémon Center is the Underground Man's House, where the Explorer Kit can be obtained. The kit gives access to the Underground. The player may rename their Pokémon, as well as trade their for a , in a building next to the Poké Mart. In , after the clears out the Team Galactic Eterna Building in the city and approaches the Bicycle Shop, Cynthia will appear and give him/her an which will hatch into a . Slogan History Living (Japanese: The town that ties the past to now.) Places of interest Eterna Condominiums Located east of the Poké Mart, Sinnoh's Name Rater can be found here, as well as a person named Norton who will trade a for a , and another person who will give away . Eterna Gym Located in the southeast of the city, the Eterna Gym is run by the Gym Leader Gardenia, who specializes in Pokémon. Defeating Gardenia yields the , , and the ability to use outside of battle. Team Galactic Eterna Building Located in the northeast of the city, this is one of the two Team Galactic headquarters. In , the building looks vastly different from its appearance in . To reach the building, the move must be used on a small tree blocking the entrance. Herb Shop The Herb Shop is located to the east of the Team Galactic Eterna Building, and sells effective yet inexpensive herbs. A lady runs it. | }} | }} Rad Rickshaw's Cycle Shop This Bicycle shop is located just southeast of the Pokémon Center. The cannot purchase a Bicycle here, but one is instead obtained for free once the store's owner is rescued from the Team Galactic Eterna Building. Ancient statue This Pokémon statue is up a little hill to the east of Eterna City. In , the statue has a plate (dependent on the game), while in the plate has been torn off the statue. It was once the centerpiece of many festivals. A man in the house just south of the statue will tell the player the two inscriptions. In the Team Galactic HQ building in Veilstone City, a report can be found with missing text generated with a machine (indicated by "...") when described by the man in the house. The text extracted by the machine is written in bolded text. ,}} .}} Demographics Pokémon Diamond and Pearl In , Eterna City has 51 residents, not counting Team Galactic, with the majority of the population in buildings on the main street. Pokémon Platinum In , Eterna City has 50 residents, not counting Team Galactic, with the majority of the population in buildings on the main street. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }}}} }}| }} | }}}} }}| }}}} }}| }} | }} | }} }}| }} | }}}} }}}} Items mod 2) = 0|m|f}}|Obtained from a woman in the Pokémon Center|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} }} )|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes|display= }} / (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|Pt=yes}} ) (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes}} ) (hidden)|Pt=yes}} Pokémon Trainers Pokémon Platinum On certain days, the player can challenge a Trainer who appears in the Pokémon Center. Depending on the game progress, these Trainers will have teams with higher leveled Pokémon upon rematch. / |2|081|Magnemite|| / |None|280|Ralts|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |5040|2|081|Magnemite||35|None|281|Kirlia|♂|35|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} |6768|2|082|Magneton||47|None|282|Gardevoir|♂|47|None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} / |2|462|Magnezone|| / |None|282|Gardevoir|♂| / |None|36=ユミとタク|37=Yumi and Tak}} In the anime and arrived in Eterna City in A Secret Sphere of Influence!, where they visited the Eterna Historical Museum. During their visit, the museum alarm went off as the Adamant Orb was stolen by a disguised , who had been hired by Team Galactic. Although Officer Jenny had arrived at the crime scene before the crooks could leave the place, they still managed to trick her with 's and hide from the policemen, prompting her to quickly order all the exits to be locked. With the museum locked, they began to search for the suspects. The first one to be found was Nando, who was at the museum studying the rich history of the Sinnoh region. Ash, , , and Gardenia all told Jenny that Nando could not be the thief. However, she had a picture of a stealing the Adamant Orb, and since Nando owns a Sunflora, she was certain he was responsible for the theft. The problem was only solved after it was revealed that the Sunflora in the picture was actually Team Rocket's a Sunflora. After helping to recover the orb, Ash was ready for his at the Eterna Gym, which took place in The Grass Menagerie!. He had a hard time battling Gardenia's skilled but in the end he managed to defeat them all, thus obtaining the , his second Sinnoh League Badge. Pokémon troubadour Nando said Eterna City is his favorite because it unites the past and the present. Gallery In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Eterna City first appeared in Ring Around the Roserade I, where , , and arrived there while on their journey Mt. Coronet. While training for Platinum's Eterna Gym challenge, the trio's starter Pokémon evolved, and they met Cynthia, who had come to the city to search for the missing Rad Rickshaw. While Platinum challenged Gardenia at the Gym and eventually managed to earn herself the , Cynthia found Rad Rickshaw found being held captive by Team Galactic in the Team Galactic Eterna Building and saved him using her . Afterwards, Rad Rickshaw mistook Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum being the ones who had saved him and gave each of them a Bicycle as a gift. In Cautious Clefairy, Pearl returned to the city to deliver a package to Rad Rickshaw. In return, Rickshaw helped with Pearl's errand by revealing the reason why Team Galactic held him hostage: his ancestors had been the ones built the statue in the city. In this canon, the statue is neither or but a combination of the two statues (similar to how it appears in the games). Rickshaw also built a tandem bike, using the parts he ordered, in order to help Pearl and himself get to Lake Valor before Team Galactic, as they were planning to blow up one of Sinnoh's three lakes. In Unplugging Rotom (Heat, Wash, Mow, Fan, Frost), Diamond and Pearl followed from the Old Chateau to the city, eventually befriending it. At the end of the round, created a portal inside the city and attacked it, destroying the statue. As Diamond's Regigigas started fighting against Giratina, Charon, on his quest to capture all the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh, sent his newly- out to fight Regigigas. When Giratina eventually re-entered the portal, Charon chose to abandon the fight, which wasn't even going in his favor anymore, and pursued Giratina into the Distortion World, followed by Saturn, Mars, and Jupiter, who had been observing the events and decided to try finding Cyrus from the other world, where he had disappeared into the at the end of the . Trivia * In , there is a man in Eterna that states there was another Plate, other than and 's plate, but he has never seen it. It may be for . Name origin Category:Cities Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Ewigenau es:Ciudad Vetusta fr:Vestigion it:Evopoli ja:ハクタイシティ zh:百代市